I Am Yours
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: Two months after they started dating, an unexpected encounter leads Juvia to believe that Gray might be cheating on her. As he tries to reassure her it would never happen, he learns of fears and doubts she'd hidden for months. Can he convince her that he won't break her heart, or is she never going to fully trust him? (Sequel to A Not So Secret Affair) (For Gruvia Week)


**REPOSTED!**

 **Once again, I apologize greatly for how late this is, but at least it's here.**

 **I really like this one, it dives deeply into Juvia's feelings; her fears and doubts. After doing so many stories focused on Gray, it was nice to explore her side of the relationship.**

 **As the summary says, this story's a sequel to For Once and A Not So Secret Affair, so you should read those first. **

**Happy Reading! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

* * *

It had been 2 months since Gray and Juvia got together on that wonderful Christmas Night. After their friends found out that the two of them were dating through the Sorcerer Weekly edition, things were crazy for a while. They had to deal with people constantly staring at them and teasing, which Gray truly hated. He hated being the center of attention, but it couldn't be helped when you were in the cover of the most popular magazine for wizards.

Thankfully, only a week after the article about his and Juvia's relationship came out, Master Makarov announced that the S-Class Trial would he holding place. So he was able to escape from the world for a while as they went to Tenrou Island to have the trial.

Juvia had been disappointed that he chose Loke as his partner, going as far as trying to get out of the trial since she didn't want to fight against him, but Lisanna convinced her to do it. Gray was glad that she had found good friends apart from him; sometimes he worried when she spent too much time with only him. But she also had Lucy, Erza and Levy; so it was fine.

While they were having the trial, a dark guild showed up out of no where; looking for Zeref. More craziness ensured as Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart engaged in an exhausting battle, with the former being the victor, of course.

Along that battle, Gray found himself transported to a painful past as he met Ur's daughter, Ultear. The woman tried to manipulate him into killing himself to save everyone from Grimoire Heart's master, Hades, but he didn't believe her. He knew a liar when he saw one and it was proved when he found her a few minutes later.

To say he was angry was an understatement; Gray didn't take it lightly when people hurt his friends, but for Juvia to be almost killed by Ultear had him truly losing his mind. He was quick to save her and was relieved to know that, aside from a few injures, she was overall okay.

The couple took some time to promise each other to be careful and stay safe before they initiated their plan to stop Grimoire Heart together. While Juvia ran after Meredy, who escaped with Zeref, he stayed to fight against Ultear.

In the end he learned that she was nothing more than a broken soul who was used by the darkness, just like Erza's friend Jellal and Juvia herself back when she used to be a member of Phantom Lord. Later Ultear told him that she believed her mother had abandoned her, and that was enough to push Gray to forgive her. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved, to have them abandon you even tough Ur didn't actually leave her daughter.

Once the battle against Grimoire Heart was over, Fairy Tail reunited on their makeshift camp to heal wounds and discuss their next course of action. Gray and Juvia filled each other on everything that had happened since they had been separated and he was surprised to learn about Meredy's sensory link and how she tried to kill them both.

That day, all those feelings of doubt and fear came back and he wondered if it had been the right choice to date Juvia. But he kew better by then, so he quickly reassured himself that they were both fine and nothing bad would happen to them. Because the fears wouldn't go away so easily, he made Juvia promise him to be careful and not leave him.

Their reunion was short lived as Acnologia suddenly showed up on the island. Fairy Tal gave it their all in the fight against the black dragon, but it was no use. It was a miracle that they managed to survive, but still, seven years passed. More precisely, they lost seven years.

When they finally left Tenrou Island, they were greeted by a whole new world. Their friends had grown older, gotten married and some even had children. It was hard to get used to it, but they had time.

About 2 weeks after their return, they learned of the Grand Magic Games. Natsu and Erza were quick to decide that they should participate, so that's why Gray found himself on Aukani Resort with his best friends and girlfriend as they trained for the event.

Everything was going okay; he had a great time training with Juvia and spending time with his friends. Until an unexpected encounter threatened to tear their relationship apart.

* * *

Juvia was happy; she truly was. Her dreams of dating Gray had come true, so she didn't have any reasons to complain. The two of them had become inseparable ever since that wonderful Christmas night and, after what happened on Tenrou Island, she felt like she could trust him completely with her heart. He had given her his, after all; and the fact Meredy managed to link them proved that really did he love her.

The problem was, she still wasn't sure. She didn't even know what it was, but something didn't feel absolutely right. She guessed it must be because every relationship she ever had, with the exception of Gajeel, had ended disastrously. So it was hard to believe this one would work out, even though it had gone so well over the past few weeks.

No one would suspect that behind her cheerful and positive outlook on life, there was great fear. After all, ever since joining Fairy Tail, she'd tried her best to move on from the gloomy Phantom Lord Juvia, but it wasn't that easy. The same fears and doubts that haunted her back then still came sometimes.

She worried that Gray was going to leave her someday, just like they all had. Her parents, the few friends she managed to make at the orphanage, Bora. They all promised to be with her, yet they all left someday. No wonder Juvia had trust issues.

No one saw that, though, cause she kept it to herself. She didn't let anyone else see how broken and afraid she truly was. She told herself over and over again that she could trust Fairy Tail, they were her friends, no, family. And she did, with her heart. But still, the doubt remained.

Did they really love her for who she was? Did they ever truly forgive her for what she did as a Phantom Lord member? Or were they just leading her along, letting her believe everything was fine only so that they could betray her like all the others?

She was scared. Of being alone, of returning to the gloomy person who was constantly haunted by the rain. Scared of losing the only friends she managed to make, of losing him, the love of her life. She was terrified that he'd give up on her someday, walk away and never return.

After what happened on Tenrou Island, she had actually expected him to do so. She had hated herself for putting him in danger, for risking his life. Once the sensory link was undone and he was finally safe, Juvia had wondered if perhaps she should let him go.

He had almost died, because of her. He was clearly not safe around her and the last thing she wanted was to lose him. So she thought, maybe it'd be best if he was far away from her. Maybe it'd be best if she left Fairy Tail, if she left him behind so that he'd be safe.

Thankfully, Gray had showed up not long after and he had been heartbroken at the thought of losing her. He had made her promise never to leave him, and her heart was filled with happiness. He wanted her by his side, he loved her.

And Juvia knew then; love was far stronger than anything that tried to come between them. It was stronger than Meredy's sensory link, stronger than the sword that almost killed her and stronger than her fears. So she allowed herself to be with him, to be happy by his side.

Despite all the craziness that happened next, with Acnologia and then the seven years they missed, she was okay. Until now.

Juvia stood in the middle of the hotel's bar, where he had agreed to meet her so that they could share a drink and have some private time. Even though it was great being surrounded by their friends, sometimes the couple just wanted to be alone. So they took this opportunity since the girls were at the springs while the boys were at the beach.

It was supposed to be their night, but there Gray was, sitting at the bar and talking to some unknown woman. Juvia couldn't see her face, only her long dark hair, but judging by the fact she was with HER boyfriend, having a drink and making him laugh, the water mage hated her already.

So she just stood there, clad in the long red dress that Lucy had chosen for her, a pair of heels she normally wouldn't be caught dead in and her long blue hair cascading in waves over her bare shoulders.

She'd taken her time getting ready with the girls' help; they seemed to believe this would be a special night for the couple and she'd blushed at their implications that their first time would occur then. If only they knew when that had actually happened, they'd never let her live it down.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Gray's loud laughter and her heart constricted in fear. He looked so happy to see this woman, whoever she was. Why couldn't she bring that reaction out of him? She was his girlfriend for Mavis' sake! And yet he never laughed like that when they were together.

Juvia sighed; perhaps it'd be best if she left. Even though they'd agreed to meet there, he was clearly having fun with the strange woman, so she shouldn't interfere. After taking one last longing look at them, she turned around and walked away, missing the moment Gray spotted her and his eyes widened.

* * *

"Shit!" Ultear stared at him in confusion. They'd been talking about Ur, reminiscing about good times shared with her mother.

"Is something wrong, Gray?" She raised a brow, confused by his reaction.

"Juvia's here." He replied, placing his drink on the counter.

"Oh." She started feeling guilty; having no idea that his girlfriend would be there. He had agreed to meet her there after she sent him the letter, so it was unclear why Juvia would be there. Most importantly, why he'd worry that she was there.

"I completely forgot to tell her that I'd be meeting you." Gray explained, standing up.

"So you think she's upset with you?" Ultear understood; the poor water mage probably thought that he'd ditched her.

"She couldn't see you face from there." He said; ignoring her as his face paled. "Shit! She probably thinks that I'm cheating on her or something!" He started panicking, mumbling to himself until Ultear placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go after her!" He nodded wordlessly before darting in the direction Juvia had gone to. Ultear watched him go with a knowing smile, happy that he had someone who loved him. He deserved that.

* * *

"Juvia!" She had just exited the restaurant and stepped into the beach when she heard it. The voice was unmistakable and her heart started beating faster, but she kept going, not wanting to face him yet.

"Damn, she's really mad at me." Gray muttered; seeing as she only increased her pace.

"Why does he keep coming after me? Doesn't he see that I don't want to talk to him now?" Juvia whispered after she turned around, only to see he was still tailing after her.

"Juvia, stop running. Please!" He screamed, but she kept going. The last thing she wanted now was to hear whatever he had to say. She was so scared; every doubt and fear she ever had overwhelming her.

So lost in her thoughts as she was, she failed to see the huge tree in the middle of the path they were following.

"Ouch." Juvia stepped away from the tree, a hand pressing against her aching forehead. Gray let out a relieved sigh now that she had finally stopped running.

"Are you okay?" She didn't turn around, so he approached her slowly.

"What do you want?" He was surprised by the harshness of her tone, but then reminded himself that she had every right to lash out. She thought he was cheating, after all.

"I just wanted to talk." He softly touched her shoulder, not surprised when she pulled away.

"I don't want to talk to you." In the back of her mind, Juvia wondered if perhaps she was overreacting. But then she remembered that Bora had cheated on her countless times and she'd always ignored it.

"I'm sorry, okay? I completely forgot to tell you that she was coming." She turned around this time, only because she was confused by his choice of words.

"So you were going to tell me?" She didn't know whether that made it better or worse, but guessed if she'd known that he'd meet someone else, she wouldn't react like this.

"Of course. Ultear just sent that message so suddenly that I…" She interrupted him, eyes wide.

"Wait, Ultear?" Juvia knew exactly who that was; she'd met with the time mage a few times after their return from Tenrou Island.

"Yeah. I'm not cheating on you, Juvia." He approached her once again, relieved that she didn't move away. "I'd never do that." She was relieved to learn it was his somewhat sister that he'd been meeting, but still, the doubt remained.

"Bora also said that." The words left her lips before she could stop them. She knew Gray didn't like discussing her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm not Bora." He firmly said.

"I'm sorry. I just… I have doubts." He raised a brow, confused.

"You do?" She'd always appeared so sure when it came to their relationship.

"Sometimes, I fear that you're going to leave me." She admitted at last, sighing heavily.

"That's not going to happen." He told her, determined. "I promised you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but so did my parents and Bora. They all broke their promises." For the first time since they had met, Juvia allowed him to see her fears. She removed her mask of confidence and certainty, laying out her broken heart in front of him.

Gray sighed, understanding her. He'd the same fears and doubts over the course of their relationship, but he'd allowed his feeling for her to overshadow that. It had never crossed his mind that she might've also needed to convince herself that love was stronger than her fears.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Juvia? " Tears were brimming in the corner of her eyes, but she held them back.

"I'm sorry. I guess I've been so used to keeping these negative emotions to myself that I never thought of sharing it." He shook his head.

"You don't have to do that. We're a team, you and I, so you can trust me." She sniffed before nodding.

"Okay." Seeing as some unsureness remained, Gray closed the distance between them before wrapping his arms around her.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving you or finding someone else, okay?" He brought her closer while dark eyes stared determinately into blue ones.

"I'm yours. No matter what anyone says, remember that." A small smile came upon her face.

"You're mine?" It sounded strange, but she liked it.

"Yep. And you're mine." And Gray Fullbuster never let anyone take away what was his.

"Yes, I am. I love you." She told him while her arms encircled his neck.

"I love you too." Gray smiled brightly before leaning in. It wasn't the first time he said those words, but every time it brought him a mix or fear and happiness. For so long he had believed that he'd never say it again, but Juvia showed him it was okay to let go.

They leaned in for a passionate kiss as his hands roamed over her body until reaching her legs, which he lifted and wrapped around his waist before walking towards the tree and pressing her against it. She let out a small groan as her head hit it once again, but it was quickly forgotten as his lips moved down to her neck. He began kissing down until her exposed cleavage while her fingers tightened on his hair.

"Get a room, you two." The shout made the couple pull apart and their eyes widened upon spotting the rest of their friends standing there.

Gray removed his head from her chest before carefully putting her back on the ground. Turning around to face his friends, he kept an arm casually wrapped around her shoulder while both blushed.

"Maybe we will." He replied, smirking once Lucy and Erza's eyes widened.

"We'll be going now." Juvia said before dragging him by the hand as they quickly escaped everyone's teasing looks.

A few hours later, as she watched him sleep while tracing circles on his naked chest, she was finally sure. Gray really did love her. He had more than proved that, so she had no reason to doubt anymore.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Now that the week's over, I'll take my time reading all the amazing works people have made for Gruvia Week.**

 **Have a great day, everybody!**


End file.
